This invention relates to a socket tool, particularly to a socket tool for connection and communication of application layer software under regulations of the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP).
As the conventional WinSock (Windows Socket) is an industrial standard interface erected by the companies Microsoft, Novell, Sun microsystem, etc., based on the Berkeley Socket under regulations of the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), therefore, all the application programs stemmed from the Windows Operating System can go connecting with the TCP networks. And because the WinSock is existed in form of a Dynamic-Link Library (DLL), any of the mentioned application programs may call WinSock.DLL for proceeding, however, some defects are found in developing application programs based on the WinSock in cooperation with the Windows Operating System.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a socket tool for connection and communication of application layer software under regulations of the Transmission Control Protocol.
Another object of this invention is to provide value-incremental codes for enhancement of security, confidentiality, and speed in network transmission.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, the socket tool is embodied in form of coded codes and executed in a computer for its inside application software to xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d to connect and communicate with that of another computer, wherein the socket tool comprises a set of Socket control codes for TCP network connection basing on the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and a value-incremental code for dealing with data to be transmitted by the application layer software.
Furthermore, the socket tool of this invention also comprises a set of value-incremental codes for dealing with data to be transmitted by the application layer software.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.